Their Final Chance
by NatGoesMoo
Summary: Both have big decisions to make, to stay or go home.


It wasn't the first time Katy Alda had seen him but the dream had made her heart race nevertheless. The body heat wasn't real, she kept telling herself, yet the way it felt like she was on fire couldn't be denied. There was no way that she had belted some Adele song on a table like it was some movie, that the school had funded a spotlight in the cafeteria because they knew Katy Alda was going to become the center of attention, especially the center of his attention.

She always was, but there was no way of her knowing that. He had no real courage, nothing had built up over the past five years and Katy was afraid, because of the lack of attention, she was going to miss out on not only what was supposed to be the epitome of teenage experiences, but if she had dared to dream, the love and romance of what it could transpire to be.

Katy knew perhaps she was being over the top, whether she was on land or underwater, those experiences were bound to happen. Maybe not in the sense of romance novels, sweep you off your feet type of way but in the palms sweating, face blushing way. Perhaps she wasn't afraid of missing out, but afraid that those five years was a waste. There was only one guy, she felt like, that could make her feel like she was more.

In her family, not much was expected of her. Her father, Edward Alda, is the ruler of the kingdom Corona Abt A, one of the five kingdoms dividing each ocean. While she lives, Katy's grandmother Marjorie Alda rules above her son. Due to the tragic passing of Frank Alda, Katy's grandfather, Edward had no choice but to step up and continue the ruling. When the news broke, Katy's heart broke for the second time in her life, first being when her parents separated. Joan and Edward decided to give Katy choices, ones they wished they had when they were younger.

King Edward had sent her with a girl with a big favor to ask, Marisol Alagona. Marisol was Katy's friend on land and unbeknownst to her, Marisol had worked for the royalty since she was 13 when Marisol's own parents were taken by Typhoid and had no other family. Edward had seen this opportunity for both girls to heal, although he knew it was going to take some time. Katy left with only books so she could keep up with her mer studies and Marisol the clothes on her back. Katy could only think about the final exam, which was required for every mer student to pass and graduate, to ace. At least that was her plan.

Katy had her life mapped out, she would pass the mer exam and go on to help her royal family, with no intention of becoming Queen. The rules were there, it was basically forbidden to fall in love with a human, but Katy never had given it much thought, she would never expect to live among them. But presented the choice by her father, she felt like she couldn't turn it down. Katy knew she had big life choices to make, whether to return to the place she had once called home or to make this new life permanent. Come June 26, the time would run out and she would have to choose and this would dictate her life.

If she chose to return to Corona Abt A, there would be no avoiding her coronation day which would take place on her 18th birthday, granting her the authority to rule the kingdom one day if necessary. Before was her brother James Michael to continue the ruling after her father. Katy was never around to see how the politics work and whether she was up for it but it wasn't like she would do it alone.

She knew she would carry a heavy heart no matter where she was but the day she had emerged from the ocean, it felt like she could finally breathe. This decision seemed reasonable at the time, she was swimming away from one day potentially sitting on the throne her very Grandpa did, and it was just too much for her to bear.

She had no idea how her dad did it but she was enrolled into where kids her age were in 8th grade. Katy would learn she missed out on creating a friend group because no one really cared that you were a new student but she would also learn that she didn't care that much anyway, one day she would return to her kingdom. And at least she had Marisol.

Being on land gave her some useful insights, one that she would learn what a period was and since she wasn't technically human, she wouldn't get it at all and second, water would cause her to transform into her original form. This she knew was going to be a pain, that she would have to be careful because the fate of all merpeople lay in her hands. Sure she didn't know if other merpeople were walking on land just like her, besides Marisol, since there was an unspoken law forbidding it after the humans got an inkling of them and turned it into products you could earn money from, but this made it seem like some fun mission for her.

When it came to school, Katy and Marisol hated it. Katy Alda knew she had no reason to remember the human knowledge, as she would return to the water and navigate the political waters a little and Marisol too would return to the ocean and continue working for royalty as she felt like she owed that to them in return for giving her a place. It wasn't until the third week of 8th grade, when there was a school dance and the girls mutually decided to go, since they had no other friends besides them, and figured it would be a good time to socialize when it changed, at least for Katy.

Katy had seen him before, Anthony was another new student and just like them, came from across the ocean. In fact, they even had a class together but it must have been something about the music, the lights, the air. Her heart had skipped a beat, she was grateful for the dim lights for it would have shown her rosy cheeks. To like Anthony Dream was nothing new, his British accent and his cute face gave him a lot of secret admirers but it wasn't something Katy needed, especially at the beginning of her journey.

It was that night, both had the strangest dream. It was back in Liberty Middle School, which was located in Ocala, Florida, she was standing on the stage in the cafeteria, which was full of students cramming trying to get inside. It was noisy as usual but there was only one white light and it was pointed at Katy. The light wasn't enough, Anthony took note, to grasp the attention of the teens. The feedback of the microphone which echoed into the room finally caught everyone's eyes. Anthony had his heart in his throat, for only a few moments Katy was only his to stare at but that was stolen away from him. She wanted so badly to be once again standing next to him, drinking in his smell but he stood near the exits, back against the wall. Katy felt the eyes of her peers in anticipation of what was to come and there was no way to back out now.

She loved doing it, but she had never done it in front of people. Maybe she would not be able to speak, therefore not being able to sing. Katy could only hope, she cleared her throat and started the only song she knew from start to finish. She had expected it to be hard, the beady eyes all on her but there was only one she cared about. Katy had practiced Set Fire to the Rain by Adele plenty of times in the privacy of her room but this was different, it was in front of an audience and in front of him nonetheless.

When Katy sang the last note, there was nothing else to be heard, except maybe her heavy breathing. The students didn't know how to act, something like this had never been done before. She sweats in anticipation, heart racing because she knew how cruel and ruthless kids could really be. It was not words, but actions, that brought her to tears. It was a single slow clap sure, but it was the hands doing the action. It was like something out of a movie, the students paved a way to him, he stood in dark blue skinny jeans and a black tee-shirt, his crossed legs showed his black converse.

Anthony and Katy started making their way towards each other, for once they could stand in front of another. There was a foot in between them and with the crowd had faded away, all that was left was a matte black room. She could feel the body heat create the pink tint on her cheeks, such intimacy was foreign to her. Anthony was out of breath, he couldn't believe the illusion. She was so close to touch yet it seemed impossible even in this state of mind. Anthony reached out anyway, wanting to feel her skin under his.

There were unexplainable tears coming from Katy's eyes, usually, it wouldn't be enough to cause a transformation but it aligned with impossibilities already happening. It was like a fairytale, with baby blue smoke and white sparks forming around Katy. Her eyes grew in size along with the smoke, in fear of what he would think if he knew the truth.

There was no turning back, no way to stop what was going to happen. Katy laid there, her secret out in the open and no cover-ups, with water seeping from the walls soon to fill the room. The fall had hurt, Anthony hadn't anticipated the events unfolding to catch Katy. They were both doe-eyed, paralyzed with fear.

She reached out, copying Anthony's actions in order to reach out to him. But it was her worst fear, her heart sank to the floor to lay next to her and her version of the truth. He had backed away, eyes filled with confusion, but with the water ended up slipping. Katy had tried to help but there was a distance between them. She cried out as she watched but before any more damage could happen, they woke up with a gasp in bed.

Maybe it was for the best, they were from different worlds and their aspirations were the total opposite. Anthony wanted to cross country lines again and experience what the world had to offer and mend the broken chains. Anthony had found his calling, wanting to help others in need, whether it was volunteering at local animal shelters, participating in rallies and marches. He wanted his voice to be heard and be behind the positive changes.

Katy still hadn't received a phone call and she waited for it to ring. She had two choices, it was plain and simple but both were in different directions. To live on land would erase her mermaid identity and walk on eggshells around humans till death. All for a boy who she believes is worth it despite no signs of her name tattooed on his heart. While living in the sea, she would have to forget him, what most of her day and night dreams had consisted of.

It's true, they had too many chances, even with Sydney Kloss existing as Anthony's girlfriend and they let it go to waste. Minutes and seconds spent saying I love you's, hours and hours spent creating moments, days and weeks just laughing, the months and the years anniversaries.

To Anthony, Sydney was there to fill the hole, solely there so he wasn't lonely without Katy. Katy Alda didn't know this, how could she? But Sydney knew and she kept on anyway. Being with Anthony had given her this new image, she was suddenly grounded and seemed like a bearable person. Yet Katy knew Sydney wasn't right for him, Katy wanted to believe she was and the dream had shown her the truth.

With Sydney was none other than Anthony's best friend, Ryan Harris. Katy saw them together, like a beacon in the night showing her the light. Sure it was too storybook to believe but it was like she was a child again and believed in happily ever after. She wanted to believe that once the truth came out, well not her truth, it would be what they needed to finally come together. She knew it was a lot she was asking from this, maybe once Anthony processed this, he would need some time alone, why would she become her support system when they weren't even friends?

It was clear what needed to be done, Katy would have to know Sydney's truth and the path would pave itself. But who was she to tell someone's secret, when she had the biggest one of all? Would Anthony follow his heart once again and take another risk? The future was uncertain, this we all know but how much harm would be created for two hearts to become one, when they were destined on different paths?

It was the night of March 10, 2019, the week before spring break, the week before they would be separated one last time before they were separated for good. It was a week they could think things over and make changes before their final chance slips through their fingers.


End file.
